Japón
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: Un leve encuentro entre Japón y Grecia despues del terremoto, a veces las palabras sobran, muchas veces son indispensables.


Japón

Se sentó a contemplar la noche como solía hacerlo, al cabo de segundos sintió como alguien recorría la puerta de papel del recinto, güiro el rostro levemente, con delicadeza, mientras sus ojos se cerraban a causa de una leve briza que golpeaba sus ojos negros a causa de la ley de presión.

**-hola-**dijo levemente el hombre desde la puerta y el japonés abría los ojos para reconocerlo.

**-bienvenido-**respondió con leve reverencia, y luego de leves segundos le dedico una cálida sonrisa, que invito a su visitante a pasar, pues este parecía no poder hacerlo sin su consentimiento.

Los ojos de Grecia se abrían de par en par, y sus pies comenzaron a moverse con dificultad, jamás creyó sentirlos tan pesados, como si fueran de piedra.

La cara de asombro del peli café no cambiaba su expresión de asombro, pensó encontrar al pelinegro llorando o enfermo, el sismo había sido demasiado fuerte, pero no: Solo se sentaba a contemplar la luna y seguir tranquilo como si nada pasara en su país. Parpadeo y empuño las manos para contener los deseos de preguntar, gritar y abrazarlo. Suspiro forzado a veces es mejor solo callar y estar al lado de la persona doliente, hay dolores que no se deben de pronunciar.

**-Es hermosa-**susurro sentándose al lado de su amando, el cual solo lo miro de reojo, sin molestarse moverse y darle espacio en el tufo, tenía el cuerpo demasiado dolido para realizar movimientos bruscos, aun le ardía la piel por los reactores nucleares y las heridas en el cuerpo, que no pararían de sangrar hasta dentro de algunas semanas, pero eso no significaba que el dolor se marcharía.

**-…-**

**-…-**

Pasaron minutos y el silencio lo invadía todo, como si el mundo entero hubiera perdido la capacidad de crear sonido alguno, solo el palpitar de sus corazones intercambiaban sentimientos cósmicos que otro ser jamás entendería.

El sudor se pronunciaba en la frente del griego que mordía sus labios pues deseaba preguntar aquello que todo ser amado pregunta en esas situaciones: "¿está bien?". Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo. No supo ¿a qué? exactamente, no era como si el japonés fuera a decapitarlo con su katana u odiarlo de por vida, ese tipo de desgracias sucedían a menudo en el mundo, se pregunto: ¿Por qué es tan fácil comunicarse con las personas que uno quiere en ese tipo de situación? Tan difícil saber lo que piensas, lo que sienten… ¿cuánto duelen?. Quizás ese sentimiento nacía de la impotencia de saber que no se puede hacer nada más que esperar que el tiempo cure las heridas, así de insignificantes eran incluso ellos, "las grandes naciones" contra acontecimientos naturales.

Sus pensamientos pararon en seco, casi chocaron con la realidad al escuchar la voz de Japón en sus tímpanos, giro la cabeza rápidamente, como si fuese una madre que escuchase la primera palabra de su hijo.

**-Gracias-**susurro el japonés, logrando que el griego saltara levemente en su lugar mirándolo interrogante "¿porque se disculpaba?"

**-De nada-**respondió sin pensar, para luego quedarse en sepulcral silencio al lado de su persona especial. Había olvidado cómo hablar, solo pudo arquear las cejas, y mostrar el rostro dolido, para hacerle llegar algo de sus sentimientos, era chistoso, el herido debía consolar al consolador.

**-Siempre pensé estar preparado para esto… desde ese día me esforcé para evitar esto, pero aun soy demasiado débil para protegerlos…**

**-No es tu culpa**

**-Lo sé, pero esperaba poder hacer algo más que solo ceder ante el temblor y las olas…**

**-No se podía hacer mas… es lo mismo que les dijiste a Chile y Haití, ¿recuerdas?-**se tapo la boca avergonzado, se oía como un reclamo, era sabido por todos que Japón era uno de los países mejor preparados para estos eventos, pero verlo así… daba miedo, si hubiera sido Chile quizás este ya no existiría en gran parte.

**-Está bien-**dijo el japonés al darse cuenta del sonrojo y la actitud de arrepentimiento de su pareja**.- Es normal… es necesario-**dijo entre cortado, agachando su cabeza al suelo**- A veces… es necesario.**

El griego termino toda la noche contemplando a su pareja, jamás entendería su proceder, estaba tranquilo y aceptaba lo ocurrido sin lagrimas, ni maldiciones por su suerte, siempre con la misma clama, cerro sus ojos para descansarlos un poco, sus parpados los sentía pesados. Pese al sueño no quería dormir, sentía que al hacerlo quizás esa persona al lado suyo se esfumaría como el humo: Japón se veía tan frágil. Su mente divago y aterrizo en su mayor temor las teorías que rodeaban a Inglaterra y Chile y toda ciudad costera por causa del calentamiento global, esta se aplicaba a su querido Japón, pensarlo le aterraba, mas lo ignoro, no era necesario preocuparse después de todo nadie desea enfrentar ese tipo de verdades.

Acaricio el rostro del pelinegro, no podía abrazarlo, lo lastimaría, solo podía apoyarse en la pared, y dejar caer su manso al lado de la suya, para sí poder sentir aunque sea un poco de su calor.

"_**cada momento puede ser el más importante, pues quizás mañana ya no te pueda ver…**_

_**Cada día podría ser el último… por favor, dímelo si sabes cuándo marcharas de mi muy lejos, no solo me mires y pretendas que comprendo…tengo miedo, ¿tú no?**_

_**Dime alguna palabra que rompa esta pared invisible entre tú y el mundo, que resguarda tu silencio que me mata, si no me dices nada… solo dime que podre verte mañana.**_

_**La angustia me mata porque temo perderte y dejar solo este vacío dentro mío, ¿comprenderías algo si lloro?**_

_**Abrígame en tus manso que hoy no temo ser niño solo quiero sentir tu cariño y creer esas mentiras que murmullas con tu típica clama y tus ojos humedecidos.**_

_**Quiero protegerte pero es algo que va mas allá de mi capacidad, solo puedo verte y esperar que el destino no sea tan cruel contigo, conmigo.**_

_**No digas no importa, no seas egoísta, que tú te irás y dormirás ¿y yo?... Yo cargare con el vacio, los lamentos, la pregunta, los recuerdos y la impotencia de verte perdido para siempre.**_

_**No necesito que seas fuerte, tampoco que me consueles solo quiero saber cómo estas para poder prepararme y darte todo de mi antes de verte partir."**_

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer se pronuncio sobre ambos cuerpos en aquella habitación de tapices blancos, y piso de madera lustradas, el tafón era el único complemento que albergaban aquellas paredes de aglomerado y bambú.

La luz iluminaba artísticamente ambos cuerpos, de manera monocroma, jugando entre ambos colores que al final no eran colores, solo la abundancia y ausencia de los mismos. Mostrando solo la mitad de sus rostros al público, y la otra mitad reguardada por la oscuridad. Allí estaba el griego acostado en el suelo desnudo, con las rodillas encogidas en posición opuesta al pelinegro. Por su parte Japón dormía profundamente en el tufón, con una mano estirada, hacia el griego que la sujetaba, con leve fuerza, para no lastimarlo, como quien busca aferrarse de una tabla en medio del mar para evitar hundirse en su profundidad.

Italia entro en la habitación y por detrás de él Alemania, que corrió la puerta de papel para ver a su amigo.

**-dejémoslos dormir un poco mas-**dijo el rubio de ojos azules al peli café

**-pero…-**la cara del italiano aun expresaba tristeza por su amigo, quería apoyarlo hacerle reír, sacarlo de ese estado de no importismo.

**-vamos a comer-** sujeto la mano del peli café, y este lo siguió encantado, gritando una y otra vez ¡pasta!

Dedicado especialmente para Anónimo. Do not worried baby, all will be ok, they will be fine.

Bye.


End file.
